


Will You Marry Me?

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: May proposes.





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and ship randomly generated

Pepper rolled over in bed, making eye contact with May.

“Hi,” May said with a soft smile.

“Hi,” Pepper whispered back. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No.”

“Me neither.” 

May grabbed Pepper’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend my sleepless nights with,” May whispered.

Pepper’s blue eyes peered back through the darkness.

“Me neither.”

“In fact,” May said, taking a breath, “I want to spend my sleepless nights with you forever. Will you marry me?”

Pepper gasped and May rushed to clarify.

“I know we haven’t been dating that long and we’ve both been through a lot but-”

Pepper surged forward and kissed May, cutting off her rambling. 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Pepper said between kisses. 

They continued kissing until they were smiling too hard to continue.

“I don’t actually have a ring,” May said.

“I don’t need a ring. I just need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short lol love this ship tho


End file.
